Graves of Heros
by ShadowSong StarGlaive The Wolf
Summary: [PG for battle references][Poetry] Ranguvar Foeseeker's gravestone poem.... if she had one. Mariel Gullwhacker and Grath Longfletch and Martin the Warrior poem up! Finished.
1. Ebon Death

A/N I started thinking about writing poems when I started reading the LotR books, because in Redwall I thought I could never do it as easily as Jacques. Then, as I read Tolkien's works, words started to flow into my mind and my muses shuffled them together into a poem. Enjoy!  
  
I'll do more, and perhaps requests. If you request, please request main characters, not second or third ones. I may not be able to do some because I don't know enough about them.  
  
I wrote a poem about Ranguvar Foeseeker, my favorite character. It's like a poem that would be on her grave if she died on land. Then I'll try to make a poem about the Taggerung because he is my second favorite character. It's about not Deyna, but about the Taggerung spirit that lives in him.  
  
Disclaimer: Yeah, right. You ask why I don't own Redwall- I ask, why do YOU ask?  
  
(Begin A Silent Warrior)  
  
Underneath the jet-black fur  
  
A silent warrior, hidden there  
  
Fighting to give out death that fated night  
  
To deal death, justice, and right  
  
Knowing what destiny had in store  
  
She fought her best, unleashing horror  
  
Knowing as she lashed out pain and fear  
  
Knowing that her death was near  
  
Her fate was decided, her destiny set  
  
When came Luke the warrior, whom she met  
  
Now she lay, at the bottom of the sea  
  
No stone to mark her, nor a tree  
  
And yet all who knew her, from this day on  
  
Though her soul may be gone  
  
Underneath the jet-black fur  
  
A silent warrior, hidden there.  
  
(End A Silent Warrior)  
  
A/N I know it wasn't as good as some- I'll try better when I do some of my other ones. I'll do two requests, that's it. Don't request Taggerung- I'm doing a poem about the Taggerung already. ;)  
  
I know the poem said, "Silent Warrior," and Ranguvar wasn't exactly discreet with her hate, but I mean by silent warrior, when she was dead. Her fur still was there when she died and fell to the bottom of the sea. Do you get what I mean?  
  
::hears crickets chirping::  
  
Oh quiet, you stupid bugs.  
  
Review and request! 


	2. Storm of Vegenence

A/N Yay! I got a review! Thank you, Selah Ex Amino! I will do Mariel for this chapter, and if I get any requests, I'll do them. If not, then... on to Taggerung!  
  
Disclaimer: Would Brain Jacques go as so low as to write fanfiction? No. Would he ask for requests? Maybe? Would he be under the penname 'Shadowsong StarGlaive The Wolf'? Don't ask.  
  
(Storm of Vegenence)  
  
The winds were wild, the waters high  
  
The day a mousemaid almost doomed to die  
  
Alone, lost, and thought ne'er to be survive  
  
And yet she pulled through, alive  
  
Vegenence, that sweet word, was burned in her heart  
  
Biding her time for revenge to start  
  
Though she knew naught who she was  
  
She wielded her weapon, the Gullwhacker, with a cause  
  
Wandering upon the sandy shores  
  
The images of what she'd seen, the horrors!  
  
Even before arriving at Redwall, she made a vow,  
  
She would slay Gabool the Wild, no matter how  
  
With three companions, she went out  
  
Her heart, set on retribution, had no doubt  
  
That she would fulfill her dream  
  
Even if she had to cross plains, woods and streams!  
  
Traveling across land and water  
  
Somewhere, in the same place, a father longed for his daughter  
  
Mariel soon found what she was looking for,  
  
But unknowingly she also found more  
  
The father, whom she had lost  
  
Luckily, his life had not been the cost  
  
Both father and daughter fought together  
  
Seeking to destroy Gabool, so he will never rise again, never  
  
Mariel, Storm, Storm, Mariel,  
  
Either way, daughter of the bell.  
  
(End Storm of Vegenence)  
  
A/N I used the word 'revenge' and 'vegenence' too much. ::repeatedly whacks self over head:: Darn darn darn...  
  
I'll take one more request! Just don't let it be Taggerung or any not- really-known character.  
  
If you didn't get the last part, daughter of the bellmaker. I couldn't find anything else that fit with 'Mariel.' Mel, dell, revel... and a certain word I can't say :P  
  
Review and request please! 


	3. Shafts of Sorrow

A/N Alright, narfgirl requested Grath Longfletch, THE most awesome otter in the series (female, anyway. I like Tagg a bit more, but Grath is up there with my top 5).  
  
Read, review, and request!  
  
Disclaimer: Read last chapter. Again if you have to. It might kill you, but try it anyway.  
  
(Shafts of Sorrow)  
  
Six blood-tinted pearls, orbs of light  
  
The otters never knowing they would bring a fight  
  
A fight that brought death, horror, and more  
  
Holt Lutra never knew what was in store  
  
The tribe slain  
  
Ne'er to rise again  
  
Except one, Holt Lutra's daughter  
  
The keenest archer to swim in water  
  
She set revenge in her mind  
  
Those searats she vowed to find  
  
Her arrows set on the scum of the sea  
  
Never did they get a chance to flee  
  
Searats now lie dead,  
  
The sea's water flows red  
  
And Grath Longfletch, her shafts ready  
  
Swore to avenge her family  
  
Slaying searats, one at a time,  
  
Revenge nearly clasped her mind  
  
Still, finding friends, her fury never let down  
  
Yet, she pledged to kill the one clad in crown  
  
The waves sent her to Ruddaring,  
  
Where the otter's leader sat, listening  
  
To the poor otter's plight  
  
The leader's son went also, Inbar Trueflight  
  
After arriving at Sampetra, the searat's rest  
  
The avengers fought their best  
  
Her arrows those vermin did catch  
  
Slayer of searats, Grath Longfletch!  
  
(End Shafts of Sorrow)  
  
A/N That wasn't as good as Ebon Death, but oh well. I tried.   
  
I'll still be taking requests. I know I said too, but just... read, review, and request!   
  
Review please! ::hands out pocky, ramen, and assorted fruits:: 


	4. Blade of Justice

A/N Hello! Sorry that I haven't updated lately- it's just that my laptop crashed.

::heaves huge sigh:: I knew it would come to this. If you don't like reading A/Ns, I suggest you skip this one, cause it's one LONG rant.

I've gotten a few, well, half-flames you could call them. I'm not saying that they were wildfires- more like wisps of smoke. Now back to the 'I knew it would come to this'.

My 'wisps of smoke' were about the topic of revenge and death in my poems. Unfortunately, by some cruel twist of fate, the characters you requested did not lead happy, daisy-collecting lives. Yes, they may have before they became main characters in the book, like Mariel. Grath, yes, most likely she had a semi-good life. Ranguvar? Maybe. And a bit of advertising; read 'The Foeseeker' a story by yours truly, about her past life. ::nudges you, knocking out of the computer chair:: Oops. Alright, back to the topic of revenge and death.

I can't exactly stray onto the topic of the three females without touching 'The Topic' because that is basically what Jacques intended for them to do in the series. I cannot change that. If you do not like my poems, I suggest you go read some other ones. No, I'm not being mean, or sending you away- just telling you what I think are the facts about my writing and 'wisps of smoke'. Please take no offense to this. And you have to admit- if you had to write about any one of these three past characters in a poem style, at least half the lines have to meet 'The Topic'. Just explaining so no one flames me about that.

I know I'll get a few flames from this A/N though. You can just tell.

Also, I got a request about doing Martin, Matthias, or Laterose. I don't think I could do Laterose- not enough is really known about her, except she lived in Noonvale and helped Martin in his quest, and... well, you know. Plus, I've written a Martin/Rose trilogy, two songfics and one one-shot, so that should satisfy your flowery needs. And Matthias is too much like Mattimeo and the second Martin, and I just don't really feel like it.

I've decided to do Martin, and I'm taking no more requests- this is the last poem. I have to finish up 'The Tournament' and work on the new story I'm doing. ::sigh:: I wished I had a bit more time, and then my laptop crashes... Gomen, to all my readers.

I expect flames, smoke, and even a wildfire or two- hopefully, none, but you can't anticipate that.

Read and review! Again, gomen for the long A/N, and all that stuff how your chapter is supposed to be longer then your A/N, but I rarely do this. And I'm not saying this A/N to the people that actually reviewed and told me about 'The Topic', but the people that didn't even bother to tell my how horrible or good my poems were. Just to say they had too much revenge and death. To those who told me that AND reviewed, and those who reviewed in general- ::hands out assorted fruits and solidified gratitude:: Thank you. I dedicate all my works to my readers. And to those who just said it's a bit to death-y- ::gives out cucumber:: You still added to my review numbers, after all...

Disclaimer: Would Brain Jacques get flames? Nah. Would Shadowsong StarGlaive the Wolf? Yeah. Which one REALLY owns Redwall? ::sees fingers point to Brain Jacques:: Oh, shoot. I thought I almost had you there.

WARNING! WARNING! SPOILERS FOR MARTIN THE WARRIOR, MOSSFLOWER, AND LEGEND OF LUKE! IF YOU HAVE NOT READ ANY OF THOSE THREE, TURN BACK NOW AND READ SOME OF MY OTHER STORIES. ;) Yay, I did a warning. My second time. Twas fun, putting it in caps lock.

(Begin Blade of Justice)

There is a warrior, strong and bold

And yet, he is seasons old.

The tale starts, from long ago

Where the waters splash and the tides flow

'Tis the Northlands, bare of trees

There, it is bordered by the harsh sea

Martin, still young, survived an attack

And yet, his mother never would never come back

And so his father left to seek revenge, and murder

The one who had hurt his wife, slew her

Seasons later, then came the lord Badrang

Ruling over his army with claw and fang

Stole the mouse's sword, the thief

Causing Martin much grief

He then swore a vow

To slay Badrang and get his sword, some how

Beaten, starved, and left to die

Given to the harsh slayers that fly

Then he met Rose of Noonvale

Who helped him escape from his jail

Questing for Noonvale, place absent of war

Ne'er had it seen terror, violence or horror

Gathering all the warriors he could,

Lovers of freedom, peace and good

Fighting at the walls of Marshank, ne'er once felt repose

He lost his what he protected most, Rose

Winning the war, he vowed never to return

The pains he felt then, the burns!

Forgetting his past, he left that place

Ne'er wanting to show again his face

Until meeting, in the cells of Kotir

Gonff the mousethief, also there

Fleeing the castle, coming to Brockhall

Encountering the residents, who were planing the fall

Of the castle, and it's evil ruler

The wildcat Tsarmina, none who was crueler

Traveling to the mountain of fire

Searching for another fighter, for their need was that dire!

Lord Boar forged the warrior a new blade

Wielding it, Martin knew his destiny was made

Bringing back not the warrior searched for

It was certain to be what the woodlanders feared- war.

Defeating the wildcat queen, watching her drown

Now they owned their forests of green and brown

Later, after building Redwall

Came a hedgehog, Trimp she was called.

Speaking of the Northlands, she talked of the sea

And the creatures who once lived there, alive as you or me!

Martin the Warrior was persuaded to go

To where the waters ebb and flow

Reaching the shores of the sandy beach

He heard of the frightful tale of the ship 'Goreleech'

Hearing that, he went back to his Redwall, his home

Ne'er again did he roam

Now his spirit guides the Abbey in time of war and strife

Though he may of lost his life

Martin the Warrior protects all of Redwall!

(End Blade of Justice)

A/N Again, gomen nasai (sp?) about the not-writing-for-two-weeks-about thing. My cursed laptop was acting up.

Again, gomen about my Godzilla-sized A/N, but I really needed to let it all out. And, I'm taking no requests, for this is the last chapter. Hope you enjoyed it!

Review, and may you have no gravestone poem anytime soon. ::wink::


End file.
